villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evelyn Stoker
Evelyn Stoker is the beautiful but emotionally unstable mother of India Stoker in the 2013 film Stoker. Recently widowed after her husband's death, she attempted a love affair with her husband's brother. she portrayed by actress Nicole Kidman. BiographyCategory:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Evelyn is first seen dressed in black and in mourning at Richard’s funeral; he died on the eve of their daughter's 18th birthday. As the coffin is being buried, everyone, except India, are oblivious to the fact that a young man is watching from the distance. Evelyn and her daughter India go back to their house to get ready for the reception, where India is very sullen and distant from her mother. As the various servants get the food ready, some of the guests are gossiping that Richard’s death was mysterious -- he died in a car accident far from home, and his body was completely burnt in the exploding car. No one knows why he drove so far from home, or where he was going. They also worry that Evelyn is incompetent to take care of India. At Richard's funeral, Evelyn and India are introduced to Richard's charming and charismatic brother Charlie (Matthew Goode), who has spent his life traveling the world. He then announces that he is staying indefinitely to help support India and Evelyn, much to Evelyn's delight and India's chagrin. Evelyn and India are virtually estranged, and Evelyn is jealous of the close bond India had with Richard—they often went hunting together, and Richard had all India’s kills stuffed and displayed them proudly. As events unfold, Evelyn is unstable and likely an alcoholic. Shortly after Charlie moves in, India witnesses him argue with Mrs. McGarrick (Phyllis Somerville), the head caretaker of the house. Mrs. McGarrick then disappears. Charlie and Evelyn grow closer and intimate while India continues to rebuff Charlie's attempts to befriend her. Later, India's great aunt Gwendolyn (Jacki Weaver) arrives to visit the family, much to Evelyn and Charlie's dismay. At dinner, Gwendolyn shows surprise at Charlie's claims of traveling the world and tells Evelyn that she needs to talk to her about Charlie. Gwen tries to talk to Evelyn about Charlie, but Evelyn clearly hates her and won’t listen. India goes home and later witnesses Evelyn and Charlie growing intimate as they dance flirtatiously to “Summer Wine” and wanders off to a local diner where she runs into Whip. She and Whip go into the woods where they proceed to make out until India aggressively bites Whip. Whip then attempts to rape India until Charlie intervenes, and breaks Whip's neck with his belt. India then aids Charlie in burying the body in her garden. Later that night, India wanders into Evelyn’s room, where they talk briefly, and India reveals that she believes Richard took her hunting not because he enjoyed it, but to keep her from doing something worse. Charlie and India grow close to intimate; as Charlie strokes India's face tenderly, Evelyn, who has just come downstairs, sees this and flies into a jealous rage. Evelyn burns all India’s hunting trophies in the yard. Later that evening, Evelyn coldly expresses her desire to watch India suffer, then she confronts Charlie and ask him to come upstairs with her. He does, telling India to pack her bags. Evelyn says she has realized that he cannot be trusted and likely killed Richard, but that she had not wanted to believe before. She tells him to leave and to keep away from India. Charlie tells Evelyn that India is 18 and can live alone, and proposes that Evelyn come away with him as his lover. When she lets her guard down, Charlie throws her to the ground and wraps his belt around her neck. He calls India to help him kill Evelyn. India enters the room with her hunting rifle and shoots Charlie in the head. Evelyn looks at her in horror. Being held at gunpoint, India decides to spare her Evelyn's life. The next day, India buries Charlie's body in the backyard and proceeds to leave for New York in his car, while Evelyn is alive but left traumatized. Trivia Quotes *"At some point in our lives, we realize things are...they're screwed up beyond repair." * "Who are you?" * "Personally speaking, I can't wait to watch life tear you apart!" * "Of age for what?" Gallery Stoker_still2_NicoleKidman_MiaWasikowska__byMacallPolay_2012-11-20_11-48-39AM.jpg_cmyk.jpg stoker-014.jpg MV5BMTM3NjU2MDM0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzkxNzk5OA@@._V1._SX640_SY426_.jpg 16-stoker.jpg stoker-kiss.jpg nicole-kidman-new-stoker-stills-clip-02.jpg o-STOKER-TRAILER-NICOLE-KIDMAN-facebook.jpg|Evelyn angered at Charlie and India's affair stoker.jpg|Evelyn threatening her daughter stoker03.jpg Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Maternal Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Incestous Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Lover Stealers Category:Humans Category:Blackmailers Category:Black Widow Category:Lustful Villains Category:Psychopath